The General Life
by Kuchiki-koo
Summary: Four crazy people with power and weapons – the Generals. Our heroes knew this, but just what does the title 'General' mean in the Black Order? They're about to find out. A friendship story, full summary inside.
1. Just so you know

**FULL SUMMARY: **A monkey, a womanizer legend, a 'doting father', and a pulverise-happy maniac. Yep, it's the Generals. Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee and Miranda knew this, but just exactly does the title 'General' mean in the Black Order? With the Earl gone along with most of the Noah, join the five new Generals as they hunt down the remaining Noah, find new Exorcists and destroy Akuma. PURE FRIENDSHIP NO PAIRINGS!

**I'll be using my own set of names and stuff, so just so you know:**

**Marshals = Generals**

**Names of the Generals:**

Winters Sokaro = Winters Socalo

Cross Marian

Klaud Nyne = Cloud Nine

Kevin Yeegar (deceased)

Froi Theodore = Froi Tiedoll **(yeah, weird, I know)**

**Names of Our Favourite Exorcists (my favourite, anyway):**

Rabi/Labi/Ravi = Lavi

Yuu Kanda = Yu Kanda

? = Lenalee Lee

Alen/Arren? Walker = Allen Walker

? = Miranda Lotto

Alystar/Alister? Cory?/Kory/Crory = Arystar Krory

**Nicknames:**

Moyashi = Beansprout

BaKanda = JerKanda **(not perfect, but it works)**

Baka Usagi = Stupid Rabbit

Kanda: JerKanda, Girly Face, Ponytail, Soba Man, Baby Yu etc.

Allen: Beansprout, Stupid Apprentice

Lavi: Stupid Rabbit, Idiot

Krory = Kuro

**(wow Kanda has the most lol)**

**I watch the anime mostly, so yeah.**


	2. The ACTUAL story

**R U HAPPY? R U HAPPY NOW? EH? EH? I HOPE UR HAPPY NIGHTRAY OF BLOODY ABYSS, I HOPE UR HAPPY!**

**Story that my friend PRESURRED me to type (hehe don't take that too seriously). Might not be uploaded very much. I don't own D Gray Man.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Allen's stomach growled, but he didn't touch the food that lay before him.

Lenalee nervously twisted the hem of her uniform, agitated.

Kanda was glaring at a wall; in a way that suggested he was either distressed or that the wall had insulted him. Badly.

Lavi was twirling his small hammer, trying to appear nonchalant and carefree. He was failing.

Miranda was having a nervous breakdown.

They were given a wide berth in the cafeteria. After all, they were _special._

As the time passed, Kanda had a fit and threw stuff around, Allen ate some of his food rather reluctantly, Lavi arranged the leftover food in the shapes of animals and the two women comforted each other.

They waited. And waited, until the sky outside was dark. And waited, until everyone but them had left the hall.

Then, one by one, they fell asleep; Allen with his head resting against a sandwich, Lenalee on a bench, Miranda on a table, Lavi under a table and Kanda against the wall (with Mugen).

* * *

'IT'S BEEN CONFIRMED! CONGRATS!' shouted most of the Science Department.

'Ahhh!' yelled Allen.

'Aiiiee!' squealed Miranda.

_Thump._ 'Ouch!' cried Lavi as his head banged on the table above him.

'MUGEN!' Kanda was already his grumpy morning self.

'Good morning!' greeted Lenalee.

As they recovered from their various states of shock, the Science Department crowded around them. Well, with the exception of Kanda. They left an offering of coffee for him and wisely avoided going near him. There was a reason why Kanda meditated every morning if he could.

'So?'

'Did they choose me?'

'Did they choose someone to come with me?'

'Does this mean we can't call Yu 'Yu' anymore?'

'Does this mean I get to slice that stupid rabbit in two?'

'Does this mean that JerKanda needs to get anger management?'

'Hey! Stop fighting, you three!'

'We'll stop fighting when _he_ stops waving Mugen at us!'

'I'll stop "waving Mugen at you" when you stop BEING SO ANNOYING!'

_Whack. Whack. Whack._

'Wow Miss Lenalee, where did that clipboard come from?'

Just then, the Generals walked through the cafeteria door. Of course, they all pursued their own course of action after their group entrance.

Cross started flirting with Cloud, Socalo went nuts and smashed a table because he was "too still" during the meeting and Tiedoll… well, he went nuts in his own way:

'BABY YU! YOUR PAPA IS SO PROUD!'

The 'baby' sheathed Mugen and achieved a running speed that would've made a cheetah envious.

'I'M NOT YOUR SON!' was the echoing denial from a hallway.

Last to join the gathering was possibly the craziest of them all. Stepping into the light of the cafeteria, Komui Lee, Supervisor, announced:

'Well, congratulations! Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker, Lavi, Yu Kanda and Miranda Lotto, you are the Order's newest Generals!'

**

* * *

**

I

**might update more if I get lotta reviews **

_**-is a very bad liar-**_

**Pretty please?**


End file.
